doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sullivan, Jovanka And Summerfield Adventures/Revenge Of The Daleks
Script Harry Meets Bernice Harry Sullivan is in the TARDIS with the Fourth Doctor. 4: Right Harry, we'll pick up Sarah and go to Jeema. Harry: OK. Harry teleports onto a street corner. Harry: Doctor? Sarah? Harry then hears someone else teleporting around a street corner. Harry: Hello? Bernice Summerfield comes round the corner. Bernice: I'm Bernice Summerfield. Who are you? Harry: Harry Sullivan. Have you heard of someone called the Doctor? Bernice: Yes! I travel with him and a woman called Ace. Harry: I don't. I travel with him and a woman called Sarah. Wait a second! You must be one of his previous bodys! Sarah told me about his last one. Bernice: My one is small and has an umbrella. Harry: Mine is tall and has a scarf. Bernice: Wait! I remember him talking about you! Harry: You must be from the future! My Doctor is the 4th. Bernice: Mine's 7. Harry: We've been taken out of time. Harry And Bernice Meet Tegan Harry and Bernice go to the grocery shop nearby. Bernice: Why are we getting carrots and potatoes and beef anyway? Harry: We'll probably be on a mission for a while. Therefore, we'll need food which will keep us alive. Carrots, potatoes and beef keep one strong. Bernice: Right. They turn to the next aisle and find Tegan Jovanka teleporting in a sack of potatoes. Shopkeeper: Err... Madam, please get out of the potatoe sack. Bernice: Do you know the Doctor? Tegan: Yes. I was in the TARDIS with him and we were picking up Turlough. Bernice: Wait! Me and my Doctor were going to pick up Ace! We havn't been taken out of time, time's been meddled with! Tegan: Oh dear. Harry: That means that something has forced us to have the other companion to be out of the TARDIS! Bernice: That's right! Tegan: I remember when myslef and four Doctors were in something called the Death Zone. I never quite got my head round it. Harry: OK, girls from the future, what do we do next? Bernice: I wonder why my Doctor didn't know this was coming. Harry: Maybe, it happned to my Doctor at exactly the same piont in time as yours. This is new for all 3. Tegan: I can understand that. The Daleks Suddenly, a Dalek appears. Dalek: Associates of the Doctor are detected! They must be exterminated! Harry: Run! It's the Daleks! Dalek: Exterminate! Everyone runs and hides round the side of the building. Shopkeeper: That thing won't be able to get through bricks. Bernice: Daleks can get through anything. The Dalek shoots down the door and exterminates the shopkeeper. Tegan: Everybody run!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone runs and the trio leap into the back of a delivery van. Bernice: So we just sit here in the back of a van waiting to get away from the Dalek. Tegan: Have you got any better plans? Harry: Girls, please. Bernice: What do you want? Harry: I WANT TO GET BACK INTO THE TARDIS WITH MY DOCTOR AND SARAH! Tegan: Don't you think that we all want to go back? Harry: Yes, I do! Bernice: Let's stop argueing. Harry: It isn't my fault! Bernice: It's the stupid villian who got us here's fault! TBC... Category:Stories featuring the Fourth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Daleks